marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hans (Sinister) (Earth-616)
, The Children | Relatives = Mister Sinister (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Massive musculature, beady red eyes. | Citizenship = German, British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Henchman of Mister Sinister, terrorist, body guard | Education = | Origin = Hans is a genetically engineered mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Center for Homo Superior Medical Care | Creators = Frank Tieri; Tom Mandrake | First = Weapon X Vol 2 #26 | HistoryText = Hans is the result of Mister Sinister's experiments with mutants and other superhuman individuals since WWII. He was bred as the perfect mutant. As noted by Scalphunter, there was little Hans could not do. Hans worked within the Homo Superior Medical Care Clinic, acting as a bodyguard and escorting patients away, as was the case for the parents of a young boy whose power was freezing his lungs. Just as Hans was away, Victor Creed crept into the facility, claiming to be a patient. Creed found Mister Sinister who was being protected by Scalphunter. He was about to engage in combat when Hans got the drop on Creed. He quickly threw him outside with his superior strength, slammed into him using super sonic flight, and dodged his attacks with amazing speed. It was only when Hans stood in front of Creed that the mutant was able to land a blow, completely destroying his chest. However as Creed walked away Hans got back up, revealing his healing factor, and attacked Creed with an optic blast that knock him unconscious. However Sabretooth recovered from the blast and plunged his hand into Han's chest, greatly injuring him before tossing him off a building. Creed was attacked by another similar looking individual (another of the Children of Sinister) who quickly overwhelmed him. As seen in Sinister's lab, Hans survived but was deemed nearly a failure by Sinister for losing to Creed and Sinister was ready to slice when Creed showed up once again, this time with a telepathic broadcaster. His thoughts in the heads of the Children drove them mad and they attacked one another. Sinister finally labeled them failures and gave his army to John Sublime, who had secretly been acting as Creed's handler. | Powers = Hans was genetically engineer from several other mutant's DNA. *'Superhuman Strength': He was strong enough to toss Sabretooth around with little problem and repeatedly come to blows with him. *'Superhuman Speed': His speed was such that he could dodge most attacks. *'Superhuman Durability': He could rip through glass and stone without any visible injuries, a combination of this and healing factor made him difficult if not nearly impossible to put down permanently. *'Flight': He could fly at super sonic speeds. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': He was twice shown to regenerate from internal injuries and from having been thrown from a skyscraper after Creed's plunge his hands into his chest. *'Optic Blasts': He could fire an intense optic blast that knocked out Creed with just one shot. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = His minds was weak to telepathic assault. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Optic Blasts Category:Telepaths Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Armor Users Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Body Guards Category:Artificial Mutants